


Sex Lesson

by ankheclipse



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual Sex, Sex Lesson, Trying to turn a virgin into a lover, VERY light bondage, Zsasz teaches Nygma about sex, characters from show not comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma ends up in bed with Zsasz's henchwoman, Anna. After awkwardly stumbling through trying to kiss her, Victor takes things into his own hands. </p>
<p>Characters are from the show Gotham, and not so much from the Batman comics. <br/>I admittedly wrote this because Anthony Carrigan is adorable, and I can't wait to see more of him as Victor Zsasz. :P Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Lesson

“He doesn’t have any idea how to make love.” She said, referencing the man sleeping behind Nygma.   
“Oh?” he was already trying to conceal his nervousness, and the idea that Zsasz could be behind him getting jealous was unnerving. “And you think I do?”  
“I think you can learn.” She traced his lips with a bright red fingernail, “you have to learn to be soft first, then work your way up. You don’t want to be a one trick pony.”  
“Indeed not.” he laughed again, even more nervous at her continued jabs toward the other man. Nygma didn’t like letting the man out of his sight in the best of times, and it was certainly not the “best of times”. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the night, and was still unsure how he had managed to end up in bed with the pair.   
She kissed his lips softly, running her hand through his hair until it rested on the back of his head. He tried to ignore the ticklish sensation and concentrate on taking her lead. The only thing he was confident in, was his own inexperience, but he was ready to learn. As they continued, he felt her hands playing at his shirt collar; it seemed to have endless buttons, and she lingered over each one. Her pleasure was his slow torment and he could feel himself crawling out of his skin; wanting to feel the release and pleasure that she had to offer. So many years of *feeling repressed* had taken their toll on him, but he tried to go slow with her. She brought her lips from his navel to his mouth, kissing him tenderly. The instant her lips touched his, he raised his head quickly from the pillow, misjudging the distance between them. She jumped as her lip caught between their colliding teeth and he looked instantly mortified as a drop of blood hit his face.   
“Slower.” She said, trying to comfort his horror.   
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” he was still appalled.   
“Just try again.” She smiled and licked the blood off. He tried to kiss her, but the iron taste distracted him and he pulled back. “I’m sorry…”  
Zsasz readjusted himself in his sleep, jarring Nygma even more. Anna sighed softly and tried to smile, but he could see the disappointment on her face.   
“Don’t apologize.” A deep voice in his ear startled him and he whipped his head around. His skin crawled as Zsasz tucked a warm hand under his shirt and rested it on his waist. “Try again.” His breath was warm on the back of Nygma’s ear, “And this time, don’t think about yourself. Think about her.”  
Nygma pressed his lips against hers, stiffly and nervously, more to get away from Victor than to be near her. The intention showed in the forced execution, but he didn’t know what to do about it.  
“No. Stop.” Victor pulled him away from the fumbling disaster and put a hand gently on Anna’s face. Nygma tried to *melt* into the bed as the other man leaned across him. “Touch her gently,” Victor and Anna’s lips hardly touched, and the sensual *image* took Nygma’s breath away, replacing it with a blush. Victor slunk behind Nygma, mouth still next to his ear, “Kiss her.”  
Trying to swallow his fear, he put a cold hand on her face. She leaned forward, not waiting for him to come to her, and pressed him onto his back. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying misplacing it from its perfectly combed neatness. Victor smiled, amused by Nygma’s awkward silences and bumbling attempts at affection.   
Anna was less amused, and *disappointed* that her entire evening was going to be spent trying to teach a virgin how to kiss. She had wanted a slow, sensual night; something far different than the nights that she and Victor shared. She quickly abandoned the kissing lesson in favor of caressing his shoulder, annoyed that if she wanted anything, she was going to have to do all the work. Victor narrowed his eyes when Nygma didn’t move, and decided to change the direction of the evening. He sat up, pushing Nygma’s hair from his eyes and smiling at his discomfort. “Just relax.” He interrupted the surfacing commentary by kissing the flustered man’s mouth. Nygma closed his eyes tightly and pursed his lips, suddenly not enjoying the evening. Victor didn’t care how much he didn’t like it. He had all night to change his mind.   
Nygma wanted to stop, but when Victor pulled back, he opened his eyes quickly. What he had wanted to stop, he instantly missed and he raised his head quickly to continue the kiss. Victor smiled and kept himself out of reach, “Slow.”  
Nygma swallowed and took a deep breath, restarting slowly. 

Anna watched the men with wide eyes. An hour ago, if someone had told her that Victor would be teaching someone how to make love, she would have delivered them to Arkham. But watching him turn a virgin into a lover was fascinating and entirely new. 

Something in Nygma had switched once he realized he needed to learn from the attention, instead of fight against it. It was liberating when he thought of the situation as a learning experience, and he relaxed into it. He wasn’t attracted in the slightest to his teacher, which also took the pressure off trying to impress him. He had felt nervous when Anna had been the one touching him, as he found her distractingly beautiful.   
Victor straddled him, pulling at his lapels and kissing him deeply. Nygma’s unbuttoned shirt fell off his shoulders and Victor used him as leverage to stand over him, pushing him back into the pillows with a bare foot against his chest. He shed his own shirt, holding his hand down to help Anna up. She smiled and accepted his help, meeting his kiss. Her heart pounded as he wrapped his hand around her throat, barely touching her. It had been years since someone touched her so tenderly, and she revelled in the sensation.   
Nygma was paralyzed at the scene playing before him; her clothing fell effortlessly to the bed, and his heart pounded with every noise that escaped her mouth.   
Victor gently twisted her arm until she turned to face Nygma, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. He kissed her shoulder while staring at Nygma. The unblinking attention turned him bright red and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Victor turned him a few shades darker when he placed his hands on her breasts. Nygma’s hands twitched; he wanted to join in, but his body refused to do anything but speed up his vitals, and blush. 

Victor closed his eyes and kissed his way down her spine, dragging his nails down her torso. When his nails caught on her hipbones, he pressed down and like a well oiled machine, she dropped to her knees over Nygma. Victor pushed his chest into her back, forcing her forward. He realized Nygma was frozen in place, arms crossed over his chest, in some sort of fantasy world. He wrapped his hands around his wrists, pulling them apart and exposing his chest for Anna. Victor didn’t have to look any further than under the pillow to find a leather strap, and he tied Nygma’s wrists to the iron bed while he was distracted with Anna’s tongue on his nipples. Once he realized he was unable to leave his breathing quickened and he looked frantic.   
“Shh,” Anna put a finger on his mouth, “I won’t hurt you tonight.” she whispered.   
Victor reached around her to unfasten Nygma’s pants. The cheap cotton polyester blend made him cringe and he tugged them off, tossing them in the small trashcan by the nightstand.   
Anna chuckled and twisted her head back, planting a small kiss on his mouth before turning her attention to the man before her. His skin was covered in goosebumps, although it was unclear whether it was because of cold or anticipation. he clenched his fists and she lowered herself over him, enveloping him slowly and making his breathing go crazy.   
Pulling against his bonds didn’t help as she worked herself up and down on him. Victor stayed behind her, hands on her waist, as in sync with her movements and Nygma wanted to be. She rested her back against Victor, leaning her head back on his shoulder. He ran his hands up her arms, holding them in the air and letting them fall behind his head. HIs thighs burned as she let him control her movements.   
Nygma’s inexperience worked against him as he struggled not to cum early. Every deliberate and slow movement was like torture. He arched his back, desperately trying to get deeper into her, but Victor pulled her away. One of his hands was around her throat, and the other wandered as he pleased.   
Nygma’s wrists were burning fiercely and tears ran down his face. He had never experienced such a blend of pain and complete ecstasy. And they had promised to play nice; Well...Anna had. Victor had promised only to pleasure his lover and teach his student a few things.   
It didn’t take long before the sensation was too much, and Nygma came with a whimper. Anna felt him finish and released a sigh as her face fell. Victor snarled, lunging forward and swiping an angry hand across Nygma’s face. He sat up straight and kicked back, pulling Anna onto his chest as he fell backward off the bed. She quickly flipped onto her stomach, a curious/shocked look on her face. He smiled and put his hand where Nygma’s dick had failed her. she had been so close to orgasm that the sudden adrenaline combined with the unexpected touch made her lurch forward. She clamped her teeth onto his shoulder, breaking the skin. Her ragged breathing sprayed his blood across the floor while she moaned and writhed on top of him.   
When she was done, she buried her face in his chest, her muscles weak and shaky. He held her close, feeling pleased with himself and hoping Nygma was shivering in the night air. The thought made him smile and he sat up, still holding Anna to him. He was trying to escape the straps he had been bound with and Victor laughed, “B minus. You should study harder for your next test.” 

Nygma frowned and fell back onto the bed, knowing he was going to have to wait to be untied.


End file.
